


Long After Our Hearts Fade Away, I'll Love You

by I_am_fools_gold



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Families of Choice, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Draco Malfoy, Harry is a Good Friend, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Out of Character, Please Kill Me, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_fools_gold/pseuds/I_am_fools_gold
Summary: Harry Potter, the boy who doesn't know what do do with his life decides to be an assistant to Professor Lupin as he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts while living with Hermione on the weekends and holidays.Just because he doesn't like seeing his godfather and co worker kiss at Hogsmead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. New Chance -  Ribcage by Andy Black

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! I kinda just wrote it so it's not the best and they'll hopefully get longer as I go. I'll update ASAP! Hopefully within the week!  
> Also, each chapter will have a song that I think goes with it or listened to while writing. It'll be in the title so if anyone eventually wants me to make it all a full playlist let me know!!

Harry Potter is twenty-two. He's the boy who lived, who can speak parstletongue, who lost friends in the war, who's just a boy. 

Harry Potter, the boy who doesn't know what do do with his life and decides to be an assistant to Professor Lupin as he teaches Defence Against the Dark Arts while living with Hermione on the weekends and holidays. 

Harry Potter, the boy who cries himself to sleep most nights while wishing there could be someone there to hold him. 

Harry James Potter, the boy that finally feels the love he's wished for for so long gets his true family and lover. 

It's been four years since the war and two since Harry tried to give up on life. Hermione and Ron had found him in his bath tub in a muggle apartmen, crying and water tinted pink. When it happened, Harry realized he didn't want to die. Couldn't bring himself to spell the cuts fixed though. Thought he deserved this, maybe he'd get to see his parents.

Hermione wouldn't allow it. She absolutely wouldn't let one of her best friends feel like this. She forced him into therapy with a kind witch that didn't care about his status and moved in with him. Ron, the sweet boy, just came over with one of his siblings every night and helped cook or brought something. Sometimes he'd get Harry to go out with them to The Burrow or a muggle diner down the road, Ron always ordered a hamburger with frys. He was still amazed at how different it was from the food his mum cooked. 

Well, after things had gotten better, Hermione still stayed claiming she quite liked their situation and how close she was to her parents. Ron still came over with his siblings at least once a week and everyone was glad to see Harry doing well again. 

Though after over ten years living off your inheritance, the pile was getting low. Harry could definitely live another four or five without difficulties, but Hermione decided for them both they needed jobs. Hermione went to work at a middle school as a student teacher, which gave Harry the idea he should do something similar. 

Professor Remus Lupin and Headmaster McGonagall each received a letter from Harry two days later. He said he'd love a job at Hogwarts and had an idea what he could do. He could be an assistant in DADA and tutor the kids that needed it. Said he could help in any subject they wanted. Or if they didn't think that was a good idea he could take Filchs old job, didn't mind as long as he had the chance to go back. 

A week later Harry Potter was packing his bags.


	2. I've Been Counting Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets a new friend on the train and realizes that year will be even better than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hope this is good. It a bit short but I'm proud of it! Slight trigger warning, slight mentions of suicide attempts but nothing graphic. The song of the chapter is Counting Stars by OneRepublic

"Oh, Harry, are you sure you have everything? Do you have your dress robes and shoes?" Hermione asked, fretting over her housemate and best friend. Her frizzy dark hair was un kept from days of worrying about the man and trying to get him to reconsider. 

"'Mione," Harry laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I've got everything. You've even packed me snacks for the train. I'll be fine." 

It'd been so long since Harry Potter was truly happy. His head was filled with the faces of the dead for too long, had only recently learned to properly smile. Even more recent for him to laugh a real laugh. 

"I know I just…" She huffed and brought the boy who lived into a bone crushing hug. "I'll miss you, Harry. I'm still worried." 

She was always afraid to talk about the incident. Didn't talk or say anything unless Harry did first. Though, sometimes when she thought Harry was relapsing she'd take them to a muggle movie theater and dinner and talk with him. 

"I swear I'll be okay. I'll write every week." He hugged her back just as tight. 

"Twice, no, three times a week. Ron, too. And tell Lupin and Sirius they're welcome over any time, they could come for dinner on the weekends." She sounded as if she'd cry, her voice low and breaking. 

"I promise, 'Mione."

The school year had started two months prior so the train was nearly empty. The only others in it was a few handy men sent with deliveries and the family's of a few newer professors. Harry looked for a few moments and found the carriage he'd gone in first year. There were the small carvings of names going back years and years. After a few minutes he found the words 'Harry J P' with a lightning bolt over it, 'Ron Weasley' with a smiley face, and 'Hermione G.' Beside a little wand with sparks. Harry smiled at it and traced his fingers over each thing. 

A knock at the carriage door startled the man. A shy looking boy with bright red, obviously dyed, hair and robes a little too big for him was standing there. His face was as nearly as red as the top of his head. 

"Hello," Harry said uncertainly. 

"Um, hello sir. I-I'm Teddy Tonks, Professor Lupins nephew." He barely made eye contact with Harry as he stuttered his was through the sentence. He pawed and played with his robes. The same thing Harry did when he first got to Hogwarts. 

Momentarily stunned, he thought about any mention of Lupins family. "Oh, hello Teddy. I didn't know Lupin had a nephew. How can I help you?" 

"Well, he said I should, that I should sit with you. He didn't want either of us to be alone. Is that, is that okay?" The boy was meek and couldn't be more than fourteen, he looked to be in complete awe of Harry and incredibly shy simultaneously. 

A large smile took over his face. He was incredibly happy about the circumstances. 

"Of course, that'd be very appreciated. Having company on this long ride, I didn't think I'd get the privilege." He motioned to the seat across from him. 

"Thank you, sir." 

Teddy sat and fiddled with his hands, he was very lanky and gangly. Looked as if he'd only recently had a very large growth spurt. 

"Not a problem. So why are you coming so late in the year, Teddy?" He leaned foreward, quite interested in the answer. 

"Um, well my mums in the hospital. She's got, oh what was it called…" He sat thinking for a moment. "She's got some sort of cancer."

"Oh, teddy I'm so sorry. That must be horrible. How is she?" Harry placed a hand over his mouth. 

"Oh no, she's alright. Getting better actually. Just a scare, thought I should visit." He seemed to relax a little, shoulders now not as stiff. His hair had also seemed to grow a few shades lighter…

"Well that's good, I hope she recovers well. It's a nasty thing, cancer. I bet she's a strong woman." He gave a reassuring smile, and moments later the woman pushing the candy cart rolled by. 

"Would you like a sweet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback and any comments are so appreciated! Lemme know how it was!!


End file.
